


The Art of Being Yourself

by BastianMichaelis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Loki is a good guy, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastianMichaelis/pseuds/BastianMichaelis
Summary: A turbulent weekend changes everyone’s daily life. Especially Peters. He not only found a new friend, but also realized that his family is way bigger than he ever thought.(First story I’ve ever written in English.)
Relationships: Avengers Team & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Groot & Peter Parker & Shuri, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker & Shuri, Loki & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Groot, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson later
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. Beginnings

**MAY**

"Everything packed up?“, May asked as she leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed before her chest and a tiny smile on her lips. Beside the fact that she dos not feel like it, she looked calm. It was the first time ever she agreed to let Peter stay over at the Compound, so he and Stark could work on his suit. She knew that Peter will nothing but enjoy it and that Stark would keep her nephew safe. Nevertheless she was worried. 

Peter hurried through his room, grabbed a few things here and there. He looked even more stressed than she felt. 

Suddenly he stopped and looked at May. „Oh my God, May! Do you by any chance know where my spare binder is? And you know. That one Shirt. That super baggy one i got from Ned at my last birthday? Do you think I should just stay home? I could say that I feel sick and...“, Peter rumbled on. 

„You’re not going to stay home. Ill go grab your stuff and you’re trying to breath and packing up the rest. Got it?“, she tried to sound as strict as possible. But it actually was never her strong point.

„And when they find out about me? Two of the residents are like the world best spies!“, he tried to argue. 

„Peter, you begged me for literally months! Don’t back out now that I agreed. On top of that, if they really would care about stuff like that, I am sure there would be no hulk on the team.“, she told him and tried to look reassuring. 

„Do you really try to compare me with Dr.Banner?“, Peter meant shocked. 

„Oh come on. It’s not that different. Except for the fact that he turns into a big green monster which could easily destroy the city and you’re just who you are. Okay. Time to quit this convo. Do as I told you. I am sure Happy will be here any minute.“

Just as she finished her sentence Peters Phone on the bed went off and showed a picture of Happy, which the boy defiantly not took while Happy wasn’t watching. While Peter stumbled to the bed, May walked out of his room and towards the dryer. 

„Happy‘s here!“, she heard Peter yelling. Carefully she folded the sweatshirt and the binder, before she returned to Peter, put the luggage inter his bag and said:“ Let’s go then.“

May accompanied him outside, where Happy waited beside the car. As always he wore his typical black suit and sunglasses. May never has seen him in any other clothing.

„There you are, kid. Oh, and Mrs.Parker as good looking as ever.“, he said and took Peters bag out of his hands. 

May knew how uncomfortable Peter was with der regular flirting. She found it kind of funny how he reacted. 

„Hey there, Mr. Happy.“, Peter said quickly and wanted to get in the car immediately, but was promptly stopped by May, wo took him into a big.

„Behave.“, she whispered.

As she let him go, he smiled and said goodbye. Then he got into the car. 

She changed a few words with Happy and left. Still worried, but with the knowledge that her boy would be in good hands. 

**PETER**

  
The drive to the compound was short and quiet. He texted with Ned and MJ for a bit and sent them picture he took of himself and Happy in the car. 

Happy said nothing. He knew the boy for a while and also knew that it would be pointless to argue with him. He was just as stubborn as Tony. And he got this damn puppy eyes. A real bad combination. 

As they entered the property and drove all the way up to the main entrance, Pepper was already waiting there. 

Peter loved Pepper. It happened at the second time he was at the Avengers tower, where she found him in one of the bathrooms. He had a really bad anxiety attack, like a really really bad one.

He couldn’t remember if it was because he had his binder on for way too long or the things that happened before at school but he knew that he sat there and thought he would die. As Pepper came in she was in shock for a moment, but then seated herself in front of him, grabbed his shoulders and told him to breath. She was there the whole time and didn’t backed away as he begann to cry. She even took him in his arms and held him till the whole thing was over. 

Afterwards she cooked him Dinner. Which she never have done for anyone before, even though she was an amazing cook. Mr. Stark complaint about that for months.

The other guys where speechless as thy heard about it from Tony. Clint even tried to convince Nat to cook for him. Which obviously never happened. 

He almost jumped out of the car as it stopped and didn’t waited for Happy to follow him. He took his bag out of the car, thanked Happy for the ride and went straight to Pepper. 

„M‘Going to get Tony now.“, he heard Happy say. It actually didn’t surprised him that Tony wasn’t here. But it was defiantly nice to see Pepper.

„Good morning, Mrs. Potts!“, he grinned. 

„Peter! It feels like an eternity since we met! How have you been?“, Pepper smiled back. 

„Good, uh, I mean great. I just was a bit busy at school, that’s all. How’s Stark Industries going?“, he asked back, knowing that she would talk about work first anyway. She was that kind of Person. 

„As always. But I asked my Boss to get the weekend of. Unsurprisingly she said yes.“, she joked. Peter laughed. 

„Well, that’s a great boss.“, he smirked. 

„I would say, the best.“, she winked. 

„Mr. Stark told you?“, he asked then and slowly came closer to her. 

„Sure thing. And I thought it should be at least one responsible adult here to consult if anything happens.“, she said, poked Peter in his side and started walking. 

„You’re being mean.“, he laughed and followed her. 

„No, I am only trying to be honest with you.“, she countered. 

Peter laughed again.

„Happy‘s going to get Tony now. Which could take a while. You’ve already had breakfast?“, Pepper continued. 

„Not really. I was a bit anxious alle morning.“, he answered honestly. It was pointless to lie to her. Let alone the fact that he was terrible at lying anyways.

„You don’t have to be. As I told you, Ill be here. So pancakes or waffles?“

„Ill go for waffles then, please.“

„Great. Lets go to the kitchen then.“

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I'll try to switch less between the POVs.
> 
> Thanks for your kudos XD

**TONY**

It had been one of these nights where Pepper had pulled him out of his lab and shoved him under 0the blankets. She didn’t even let him take a shower first. He hated being treated like a child, but also knew that she was right. Even though he would never admit that out loud. 

Pepper was already asleep beside him. He was still awake and looked at the ceiling. If he was tired? Defiantly. If he was afraid of the nightmares which would come to him?   
Undeniable. 

The nightmares he had in the past few weeks were different than usual. Because of that he mostly refused to sleep at all.

In these dreams, he didn’t do anything. All he could do was watching this shadow he knew from somewhere. He just couldn’t figure out where he saw this person before. 

He felt was this guy felt. 

He heard his screams. 

He felt his unbearable pain. 

At the end of these dreams, he always had the feeling he could finally figure out who this person was. But then he was woken up by Pepper or F.R.I.D.A.Y. or some other nuisance. 

He tried to stay awake as long as possible. Just like always. But the fatigue still managed to overpower him ever time

**LOKI**

Every single inch of his body felt like it was on fire. He knew his wounds had opened up again. This would be laughable if you consider that he wasn’t able to move at all. 

He wanted to shift to ease the pain, but no matter how hard he tried not a single muscle would respond.

The Titan didn’t allow him to move. 

He screamed. Even if he couldn’t raise his voice. 

He screamed in his head.

He hoped for death herself to come and bring him to Helheim. 

He wouldn’t ask for Wallhall. 

Worse than his physical pain, was the knowledge of all the things the Titan made him do. 

He still knows how many people he killed. 

He remembered every single face.

His family, his people, trusted him. Then he betrayed them. 

The guilt he felt was unbearable.

It was his fault. All of it. 

Maybe this was exactly what he deserved.

The screams slowly turned into sobs. And he felt the grip around his body, his soul, loosen. 

Not enough to shift his body, but enough to breathe properly again. 

He stopped fighting back a long time ago because it was pointless. 

As the door suddenly opens and light flooded the room, he quickly closed his eyes. 

As he slowly opened them again, he already felt two guards grabbing him by his arms and guiding him outside his cell. 

He knew what was about to happen. 

They were going to bring him to Thanos. 

Loki was afraid but he was grateful for being able to lock his emotions away. 

An art he taught himself a few years ago. 

**TONY**

He woke up with a scream. Pepper, next to him, startled awake in horror.

It was still dark outside. 

Tony‘s whole body trembled as he realized who this guy was he kept dreaming about. 

His heart beats a thousand times per minute. 

This couldn’t be real. 

This wasn’t allowed to be true. 

With this dream, he felt like everything finally fell into place. 

All of it. 

„Tony...“ Pepper started but was stopped by him promptly. 

„I’ll have to go.“, he said. 

He stumbled out of bed, dressed quickly, and walked out. 

**PETER**

The whole living Area smelled like waffles. Pepper just took the last pair of it out of the waffle maker and put it on Peter's plate. 

Pepper knew of his fast metabolism and made two extra serves for him, which he appreciated. 

First, because he felt like he was starving when he arrived. 

Second, because he really loves waffles. 

„Tastes good?“, she smiled and sat on the chair next to him on the way too big kitchen island. 

„The taste heavenly! Why don’t you cook like every day.“, he answered and shoved another fork full inside his mouth. 

Pepper laughed and began to eat as well. 

It was then that F.R.I.D.A.Y. announced the arrival of the compound's owner. 

Peter kept talking with Pepper about various things. Including his friends, his grades, and some Spidey activities. 

„No. I guess you don’t understand, Mr. Strange... Yeah, whatever I need your advice. Could you manage to take some time for me? Great Ill send a car. Good. When can I expect your... HOLY SHIT!“

Both of them listened to Tony talking, as he suddenly screamed. 

Peter was on his feet first. He runs in the direction where Tony‘s voice was coming from. 

As he arrived he saw Tony leaning against a wall. Before he stood an odd-looking guy with medieval(?) clothing and a red cape(???). 

„Hey, I am Peter Parker.“, he said casually as he walked over to Tony, guessing that this guy needed to be some good guy because his spidey sense didn’t go off. 

„Dr. Strange.“, the guy said casually and waited for Tony to steady himself. 

„Mr.Stark? Are you okay?“, Peter asked a bit concerned.

„Yeah... Yeah, just had a little cardiac-arrest.“   
He took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the wall.

„So, Mr. Strange...“, Tony began. „Dr. Strange.“, the guy corrected. „Whatever.“, Tony continued. „I didn’t expect you to teleport yourself here.“ 

„Oh, I didn’t. I took a portal. You wanted my advice on some topic, I came over. Should we now discuss Loki?“, Strange said.

„Wait what? Loki? Like 2012 New York Loki?!“, Peter almost yelled. 

„Kid, I know we wanted to go recalibrate your suit, but could you spend some time with the other guys?   
I got a business here.“, Tony asked a bit stressed out. Why did he not think about their play date?

„But Mr.Stark! If Loki‘s about to come here again I could help.“, Peter pouted.

„This isn’t about Lokis going to attack. This about rescues him.“, Tony meant. 

„Didn’t Loki threw you out a window?“, Peter was kinda confused.

„Exactly.“

„May I ask what this is about? Loki is on the list of creatures in the universe who could be a possible threat to earth. I've got no interest in rescuing him. So should you. As the child said he threw you out a window.“, Strange interrupted them. 

„Yeah, but that’s not the point here. I like had these dreams, no, visions, in which he was imprisoned. By some Dude, I think he’s called Thanos, and yeah, like couldn’t you do your witch things and just look into it yourself? Because there’s a high chance that Loki didn’t do a thing at all.“

„Yes, I defiantly can do. But I guess you would prefer to lay down before.“

„Fine. Kid, you go to the lap first. I'll be with you asap. Mr. Doctor, follow me.“


	3. Chapter 3

**PETER**

Oh, he had defiantly fucked up. He wasn’t quite sure if Mr.Strak was in the position to ground him, but he was sure that when his aunt hears of this, that he will never leave their apartment again. 

Maybe he should’ve heard when Mr.Stark told him to stay with Pepper and the magician. 

Maybe, he shouldn’t have sneaked through the portal with the others. 

And maybe, just maybe, it was an even worse idea to get lost in an alien spaceship. Not to mention attracting the attention of guards as well. 

Yeah, he really had fucked up. 

He heard the grunts of the aliens which traced him getting louder, as he turned the corner. And as if that alone wasn’t enough he ran straight into a dead end. 

As fast as possible he tried to come up with some solution. Which wasn’t quite easy. So he ran to the next door and prayed that it wouldn’t be locked. 

To his own surprise, it wasn’t. 

The room was dark. As he heard the footsteps of his chaser coming closer, he webbed himself up to the ceiling just above the door. He went as silent as he could and closed his eyes, as the door flew open. The aliens spoke some foreign words and left as soon as they appeared. 

Okay, maybe he could manage to leave this place after all. Maybe even without anyone noticing. 

He jumped back to the floor and looked at his surroundings for a moment. The room was almost empty, except for two chairs and a small table. Cards were spread all above it. This whole scene looked as if the players were interrupted by something. Then he heard some weird strangled noise. 

Only then he noticed the door leading in another side room. 

The sound chimed out again. Right behind the door. 

It only took him three steps to reach the only wooden door he had seen since his arrival on the spaceship. 

At once his spidey-senses went off.   
The thing inside was defiantly in danger. 

He knew that he already made enough bad decisions for a day, but something told him that he shouldn’t leave yet. 

He grabbed the doorknob, but as he guessed it was looked. Why had mysterious-looking doors always to be locked?

He went to the other door again and tried to hear his pursuers. Nothing. 

It couldn’t be that loud to break down a door? Right?

So he crashed his shoulder against the door. Again and again. After a few minutes, the lock finally broke and he stumbled into a dark room. 

He looked around and couldn’t believe what he found in one of the corners. 

He only knew him from the pictures they showed on TV. In 2012 he was scared of the images. Because the man on the news looked frantic, insane, mad. 

But now that he saw this version of Loki his heart nearly broke. He couldn’t care less about what he did at this moment. 

Fragile, was the first word that came to his mind. He looked to alive for being dead, but somehow Peter knew that this person was broken. 

Mr. Stark would be furious if he found out about his little adventure. But he couldn’t care less at the moment. So against all reason he touched the mic under his mask and said. 

„Guys. I've got Loki.“

The channel was suddenly filled with diverse voices. But he didn't respond to any of them. He moved closer to the frail figure and gently touched his shoulder. 

Abruptly Loki's eyes flew open. His eyes filled with panic. 

„Uhm. Hey, Mr. Loki. I am Peter. You don’t know me but I’ll get you out of here.“, he spoke softly.

The shock didn't disappear. Only then he realized that his mask was still on his head and that it must be terrifying in the dark. So he quickly pulled it off and smiled. 

Loki trembled but Peter heard his heartbeat slowly go down. 

All of a sudden a bright orange light appeared behind him which most likely was the magic gate Dr. Strange had created. 

„Mr. Loki, I don’t think you can walk right now, so I'll piggyback you now.“, Peter announced and already grabbed Loki’s arms. 

If someone would have told him, that someday he would save a Norse god, he would have laughed. 

Loki didn't fight back. He was cold as ice, still trembled and Peter knew he was still afraid. But somehow he knew that Loki felt some sort of relief. 

As he walked past the gateway, the others were already waiting for him. 

„Hey, ehm I’ve got him.“, he said meekly.

Fucked up wasn't even the right phrase for what he did. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading my story ^^
> 
> Also a special thanks for the person who wrote the first comment!
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Bastian's out!

**TONY**

All of it started well. Strange had dug around in his memories, it was clear, that Loki subconsciously had communicated with him. 

After that, they contacted the old team. If he had known that finding his teammates was much easier with a magician around he would’ve found himself one much earlier. 

It took half a day to gather everyone together. Most of them were skeptical. Basically everyone. Except for Thor. 

Once again they sat the whole night in their conference room. 

They came rather quickly up with a plan. 

Strange would open a portal for them, which was the easiest part, thanks to Thor who had kept some of his brother's hairs. 

Weird, but Tony wasn’t about to judge. 

They had agreed on just sending a small group.   
Containing Cap, Thor, and himself. 

Nat and Clint would distract Fury because S.H.I.E.L.D. could defintly sensor the arrival of a second Norse god.

Bruce, who had enough action during the last few months, stayed back as well. He was in charge of medical support. 

Sam, Wanda, Vision, and Rhodey were currently on a mission somewhere in South America. 

The rest of the plan was simple enough. They would enter the spaceship, find Loki, and come back with a magical artifact from Strange. 

It could’ve been really simple. If Tony only had knew that some certain Spider Kid had been eavesdropping. 

It was bad enough for him to be in space and fight some alien bastards, but it was worse as he suddenly heard the kid through the micro. 

„You stay where you are, we‘re going get you!“, Tony yelled. 

Peter didn’t respond. He was about to lose his cool when Thor finally came back into sight. 

The three of them agreed quickly that the fastest way to gather Peter and Loki was through Strange. So they returned through the artifact. 

Strange was confused as they returned without their target, which changed to alarmed as he heard of the kid.

It took him only a few minutes to locate him and create a new portal. 

Tony was about to get a cardiac arrest as they waited for Peter to step through. Oh, the kid was defintly grounded as soon as he was back. Safe. Oh god, please let him be without a scratch. 

„Hey, ehm I’ve got him.“, Peter said as he stepped through the portal. Without mask. Okay. Quite unlikely for these aliens to come to earth. But still. 

The teenager had Loki on his back, who looked unconscious. 

Thor quickly made his way to the two of them and lifted Loki from Peter's back. Only then Tony saw the face of the demigod. 

Every part of his visible skin was coated with dark bruises and deep crusted cuts. Which wasn’t exactly the worst. His mouth was sewed together. Exactly as he read in the mythology. 

As they had agreed of saving him, he wasn’t quite sure if he would be capable of forgiving the god completely. But now that he had seen the state of him, he felt nothing but pity. 

Thor had already made his way to the med bay. Which left Strange, Cap, and himself alone with the teenager. 

„What did I tell you.“, Tony said quickly. He wouldn’t let Cap lecture him first. For sure not.

„Mr. Stark. I am so sorry...“, Peter began. 

„Uhuh. Adults are speaking. Do you have even a slight clue about what could’ve happened? I am responsible for you and you put yourself in unimaginable danger. I had no idea about your whereabouts. If anything had happened to you. If your mic hadn’t worked. You would be still up there. With a bunch of aliens who had done such a thing to a freakin prince of fucking gods. So don’t come to me with I’m sorry.“, he said furiously, disappointed but more than anything frightened. 

„Mr. Stark. Listen. I just wanted to help. I've found Loki, I brought him here. Nothing happened.“, Peter tried to calm him down. 

„No. You disobeyed me. You’re going to pack up your stuff and I am sending you home. No suit.“, Tony continued. 

  
He really had thought Peter would be able to handle this responsibility. He really had. 

„Please! Listen to me! I haven’t done anything bad. I ...“

„Boss, your attention is needed at the med bay. Loki has woken up and started a riot.“, the mechanical voice of F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted. 

„On my way, F.R.I.D.A.Y.“, Tony said. 

„We’re finished here.“, he wanted to address Peter, but the boy was already gone. 

Okay, he didn’t get paid enough for this shit. Even though didn’t get paid at all.

**PETER**

„Boss, your attention is needed at the med bay. Loki has woken up and started a riot.“, he heard F.R.I.D.A.Y.

Even though he had fucked up enough for a day, he knew he needed to help Loki. It was after all the less stupid thing he had done today. 

He rushed through the corridors and already heard Lokis freaked out noises and Thor's thunderous voice, as he came closer. 

As he saw the door, he also saw Bruce standing outside and looking around worried. 

„Hey, Mr. Banner, Ill go and help them.“, he smiled innocently and was already through the door. 

He heard Bruce saying something but didn’t stop. 

Loki was sat crouched together at the end of the corridor. A weird green light was surrounding him combined with various floating things. 

He never had seen a more terrified look on someone’s face. Thor was standing close to him and tried to talk to him. 

He came nearer to the scared god and his big brother. 

„Mr. Thor. Can I talk to him?“, he interrupted the gods yelling. 

„What are you doing here, little spiderling?“, the god asked confused. 

„Mr. Lokis is scared. You should stop yelling. I am going to talk to him.“, Peter announced surprised by his own confidence. 

„It’s no good if go nearer to him. He might hurt you.“, Thor warned him, but Peter didn't listen to him. 

Loki had covered his face with both his arms and was shaking as willow leaves. 

„Hey, Mr. Loki.“, Peter slowly began to talk.

He knew that he needed to be careful. As it seemed Loki had a horrible sensory overload. And he knew what that could do to someone. 

Even though Thor warned him, he didn't stop him as he approached his brother.

He slowly lowered himself next to the god but he didn't dare to touch him. 

„Mr. Loki? Can you look at me? I don’t want to hurt you. We need to treat your wounds. They look pretty bad and you’ll feel better after that. Nobody here’s gonna hurt you, I promise.“, Peter said but the god didn't respond.

This would be a long long day. 


	5. Chapter 5

**PETER**

It took him almost the rest of the day to convince the god to stand up and let Bruce pull out the threads. 

It also was a bunch of work to make Loki change his clothes and to convince him to let Bruce look over his injuries. 

Then there was the whole situation he had with Tony. The only thing that kept Tony from bringing Peter home, was the fact, that Loki would throw a tantrum as soon as he left. 

Which was pretty weird. Loki only knew Peter for a couple of hours. He refused to talk. Mostly because of his sore lips, but Peter somehow knew that there was more behind that. 

Peter rubbed his tired eyes. He finally managed to put Loki under the sheets but the demigod was far away from sleeping. 

Loki stared at the ceiling. The lights in the room were dimmed to prevent another sensory overload. The room was the absolute opposite of the tiny cell he found Loki in. 

It was quiet inside there and as much as Peter could tell the only person in the med bay beside them was Bruce. 

He was tired and still in his suit and his binder was on for way too long. His ribbs hurt like hell.

Still, he couldn’t leave Loki alone. He felt weirdly responsible for him. Mostly because he was the only person who was able to be beside Loki without him freaking out. 

„Mr. Loki? You don’t need to say anything, but can I ask you some questions?“, Peter said quietly as he gazed at the wall opposite of the room. Then he looked back at the god. 

Loki stared at him as if he wanted to say something but he didn’t dare. 

„You only need to nod. Just if it's okay for you. I don’t want you to feel bad.“, Peter said. 

Hesitantly Loki nodded. Peter was a bit surprised, but he nodded as well. 

„Okay. First of all. How are your injuries? You feel a bit better now?“, he said. 

Loki just stared and did nothing. 

„I mean your physical injuries. I know that you don’t feel good on the inside. What doesn’t mean that I know. Like I can imagine but I don’t really know. And like you know... I am sorry. I don’t mean to be like that.“, Peter rambled on. Then he saw that Loki trembled again and a weird noise escaped his mouth. 

Oh god. He made Loki cry. Oh shit!

„Mr. Loki, I-Iam so sorry! I really didn’t mean to...“, he continued but then he saw that Loki wasn’t crying. 

No actually had some sort of smile on his face. Was he amused?

Then it hit Peter. If he would be in Lokis's position he wouldn’t want to be reminded of what happened either. He would rather be distracted. He would want to hear about the good things. So he can let go of the hell he was going through. 

„Change of plans. Would you like to hear a funny story about my best friends and me? It’s totally fine if you don‘t.“, he said then. 

Loki looked at him with confused but curious eyes.   
Peter then began to tell him the story, when Ned and he accidentally crushed MJ‘s cellphone and somehow managed to hide their mistake till the next day.

**TONY**

„Tony, you should relax. It doesn’t happen anything to Peter and you saw his face. He knows what he is doing.“, Cap tried to calm Tony down again. 

„I already told you. I won't let him come away with this. He put himself in danger.“, Tony said back. 

„Yeah, but he doesn’t have even a scratch. Plus he saved Loki. Who knows what would’ve happened if he wasn‘t there. You saw the number of opponents.“, Cap continued.

„That’s not the freakin point!“, Tony yelled. 

„Yeah, he did something he shouldn’t have done. He’s exactly like a certain guy I know.“, Pepper now interrupted. 

„I wanted him to be better.“, he said bitterly. 

„When will you realize that you’re good enough? Tony, you’ll not send him home. That would destroy him.“, she said again. 

„She’s right, Stark. He did something good. And in the first place you planned to rescue Loki while the kid was here.“, Nat helped Pepper. 

Suddenly they heard a rattle from above them and Clint fell from the vents. 

„I know how you feel, Tony. But even I had to learn, that kids have to go their way.“, Clint now said. 

„No. Not you too, Clint. That’s unfair. This is my building, why is everyone against me!“

„Because you’re clearly wrong.“, Pepper said then and seated herself next to Cap on the couch. 

„Okay, you’ve won. I am defeated. I'll be in my lab.“

How had he deserved that! Why couldn’t they see that he only wanted to protect the kid?

**PETER**

Somewhere between the end of the sixth story and the seventh Loki had closed his eyes and was now fast asleep. 

Peter took this as a sign to leave the room, but not without leaving a note next to Lokis's pillow. 

He didn’t want the god to freak out again. 

As he made his way back to the common-area he felt the pain on his ribbs increase. 

Shit.

That defiantly wasn‘t good.   
He bit at his tongue to distract himself and somehow managed to arrive without fainting. 

Double shit. 

The light was already dimmed and he saw nobody around. Just as he came closer to the kitchen he noticed Pepper still sitting at the kitchen island, reading through some papers. 

„There you are.“, she smiled. 

„What time is it?“, he asked and sat down beside her, trying to somehow relieve the pressure on his chest. 

„Few minutes past midnight. I waited to make sure that you eat before going to sleep. You must be striving.“, she told him and laid aside the paper she was reading. 

„I am sorry for keeping you awake.“, he quickly responded. 

„It’s fine. Don’t worry. Also, don’t worry about Tony, all of us had talked to him. He knows he’s wrong and will be back to himself in a little while.“, Pepper said calmly while walking to the kitchen cabinet, to grab a plate for Peter. 

„Thank you so much, but Mr. Stark is right. I shouldn’t have disobeyed him.“

„He just wants to protect you and keep you safe. It’s not your fault that you’re just as stubborn as him. If Tony were in your position, he would’ve done the same. Trust me.“

„But...“, he tried to complain but was interrupted by Pepper serving him some self-made food.

„Calm down already. If I say it's okay, it is. Now enjoy your food and then go to bed already. Some people want to sleep.“, she laughed and sat down beside him. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and subscriptions!  
> Hope y’all enjoy this chapter as well ^^

**LOKI**

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the comfortable mattress. His pain was still there but way less prominent. 

It took him a second to remember what happened yesterday. Nevertheless, he couldn’t calm down. 

When he was correct, he was at the base of the Avengers. The people he hat treated like garbage. No matter in what mental state he was, he tried to invade their planet.

Then there was this boy, Peter, who was way too kind to him. And some doctor which he kind of knew.

And Thor. His brother, which he betrayed and even tried to kill. 

He started to panic and abruptly opened his eyes. 

But then his gaze fell onto some paper, right beside him. 

With trembling hands, he grabbed the piece on which his name was written together with some eerie symbols that reminded him of a smile.

He hastily unfolded it saw a few written lines. 

*Hey Mr. Loki! 

I'll be back in the morning. Please try to stay calm! I've got a few more stories for you!

Peter*

He didn’t know why, but these words calmed him finally down. Even his breath adjusted a few minutes later. 

Peter reminded him of Vali. The Boy was just as caring and kind as his son were. Also as intrusive but it comforted him somehow. 

He couldn’t remind when the last time was he felt like that towards someone. It had to be at least a few hundreds of years.

His mouth stung. He still could feel the threats. And he remembered the faces of tormentors. A wave of sickness run him over. 

When would this boy return? The thought of someone else coming in scared him. 

Also, he felt terrible in his current state. His body didn't match his mood. He was used to it by now, but it was still not pleasant. 

And once again he wished he could disappear. The only thing that stopped him, was, that he had nowhere to go.

Even here he was just tolerated. 

A sudden knock on the door cut off his thoughts. He sat up and looked at the door, slightly panicked. 

The tension in his body left as he saw Peter coming through the door. A big tray with various things on it in his hands. 

„Hey, Mr. Loki. I brought you breakfast. I figured out, that you might be hungry.“, the boy smiled. 

Skeptical Loki watched the boy coming closer. He was indeed hungry. But could he trust the boy enough to accept food? It had happened all the time that the guards poisoned his food. 

He wasn’t going to die from it but it would break his heart if this boy would betray him. Even though he deserved it.

Peter looked different today. Less spandex, more baggy shirt. And he somehow looked like he was in pain. 

„Good morning.“, Loki replied. Peter looked surprised but smiled nevertheless. 

„You’re feeling better?“, Peter continued as he made up his way to the chair beside Lokis's bed. 

Loki said nothing. He still stared at the tray. 

„Oh! You’re really hungry?“, the boy said and put the food on the bedside table.

„No.“, Loki lied. He wasn't going to eat anything from it. 

„Oh, I thought we could eat breakfast together. But if you don’t want to, I'll eat later.“

Peter seemed a bit concerned. 

Did the boy want him to eat that bad?

„May I ask a question.“, Loki said. Maybe he could eat if a few things were clearer. 

„Sure, what do you want to ask?“

„Why did you save me?“

Peter told him everything. The story answered his questions but just as many new ones popped up in his mind. 

After Peter had finished they sat there in silence. 

Loki was still confused but he knew now that he could trust the boy. 

„I guess I got a bit hungry by now.“, he announced then to the boy, whose face lit up a bit. 

Why had this boy so much in common with a little puppy?

„Great! I’ve got some scrambled eggs, which should be very much cold by now. I also have pancakes, which are also cold. Maybe you should go for cereals. Those are the only thing you’re supposed to eat cold after all.“

Loki just gave him a confused look. He had heard of all these things but never had eaten them.

„Or maybe you want some fruits? Thor told me that you like grapes.“, the buy continued. 

By the name of his brother, he tensed almost unrecognizable. 

„I'll go for them then.“, he said to distract himself a bit. 

He still felt a growing warmth inside him as he thought of the fact that his brother would remember such a small thing. 

Peter then grabbed the tray which still sat on top of the bedside table. He winced a bit as he sat down again but his smile never left his face.

„Did you get hurt?“, Loki asked before he knew himself. Though he didn't regret it. 

„No, I’m just having a little backache.“, he answered. 

Loki knew that he was lying. Let the fact alone that the boy was maybe fourteen. There was no way that he had a backache. 

  
**PETER**

„No, I’m just having a little backache.“, Peter lied. 

Nevertheless, he couldn’t tell a centuries-old Norse god that he got hurt by binding his boobs away for too long. No way. 

Lokis gaze was piercing through him. He looked as if he knew that he was lying. Which wasn’t exactly the best thing. 

He tried to ignore it and handed a small plate with grapes on it to the god. 

Loki nodded to him gratefully. Peter went for the already cold pancakes and almost drowned them in the maple syrup Deadpool had given him a week ago.

He normally refused the presents he tried to give him but Wade had vowed to him that Canadian maple syrup was the Lamborghini of maple syrup. Which had made him laugh. So he took the bottle and brought it with him, knowing that he would definitely eat pancakes here.

„Mr. Loki? Why do your wounds already look so much better? Do you have super healing?“, Peter asked the god, trying to lead their conversation in another direction. 

„Just call me Loki, spiderling. But to answer your question. It’s my magic. Now that I am no longer under the control of Maw I gained it back.“, he said before he put a grape into his mouth. 

„Wow. That’s cool. So you have magic powers like Dr. Strange?“, Peter asked further. 

„I doubt that. My magic powers are bound to the Norns. Only a few blessed Aesir obtained it by them.  
Thor and I were thought by our mother.“, Loki told him. His face showed a nostalgic smile.

„So, Thor is a magician too?“, now Peter was confused. But then he only knew Thor for about a year.

„Yes, but he isn’t nearly as good as our mother. She was raised by witches and knew all kinds of magic.“, Loki said, now clearly smiling.

It was absurd to think that the same men who could manage to be so kind, had attacked New York a few years ago and also had killed over 80 people by then.

Peter felt bad for Loki.

„Sounds like your mom is cool. That must be nice.“

„She is the best queen Asgard ever had. Many said so.“, Loki told him. 

Peter smiled at him. Somehow he had the feeling, that he had found a good friend in god.


	7. Chapter 7

**PETER**

It now had been two weeks since he had rescued Loki, and everything had been great since. 

They had spent the whole extended weekend in the med bay together. 

By Sunday, Pepper finally had convinced Tony to talk with Peter again and they had made up. 

Peter had promised him to be more careful next time. Even though both of them knew that this never would happen. 

„Dude, I still can’t believe that you really buddy with Loki. Just think about it. It’s insane.“, Ned said again. 

Ever since he had told him about Loki, Ned wouldn’t let live that down. 

„Come on, it's not like that. It’s not that of a big deal.“

„It is! Like, you are friends with all of the avengers and now Loki. I know. He’s actually one of the good guys too, but it’s still insane.“, Ned said a bit too loud for his liking. 

Peter really hoped that everyone else around was too busy to hear them. 

„What’s insane?“, Michelle suddenly appeared behind Ned, who cried out in shock. 

Great.

„Nothing. We just talked about the amount of homework Mr. Cobbwell gave us.“, Peter lied quickly. 

MJ just raised his eyebrow and nodded. 

Peter knew that she knew that he lied. 

Even better. 

„Mhm.“, she replied. 

„Yeah. I‘ve gotta go. Ya‘know still got some intern things to do for Mr. Stark.“, he lied again, said bye to the both of them, and disappeared in the crowd. 

Peter Parker. The guy who managed to infiltrate a space ship, but still was afraid of MJ. In his defense, MJ was scary. 

He quickly made his way out of the school building and just wanted to make his way to the bus stop as he noticed the crowd of students by the parking lot. 

Then he saw the car.

No. Please no. Please dear gods no!

When exactly had the universe decided to torment him?

He realized that he just could pretend that he hadn’t seen anything and went for the bus. Just as he turned around he heard Mr. Stark calling out to him.

„Peter! Hurry up, we’ve got stuff to do.“

Oh, come on! 

He felt the gazes of half his school on him as he made his way through the crowd.

But he also saw Flash‘s wtf-face, which almost made it worth it. But just almost. 

„Hey, Mr. Stark.“, Peter said embarrassed. 

„Change of plans, kid. Get in.“, Tony instructed and put off his glasses.

Peter did as he said. Mostly because he couldn’t stand his schoolmate's gazes anymore. 

He already could feel Flash beating him up. Not that he ever could tell Tony that. 

„Didn't you say, that Happy would pick me up in the evening?“, Peter asked as Tony slid on the driver's seat.

„I did. But I've had something to do in the area and thought I could give you a ride home.“, Tony answered as it was the most normal thing. It probably would have been, if he wasn’t Tony Stark. 

„Oh. Thanks then, I guess.“

„I also wanted to talk with your aunt.“

„Wait. What? It’s not about then, is it?“

No way Tony was still pissed about that, right? He wouldn’t tell his aunt. Or would he?

„No. We agreed to never talk about it again, you forgot. It’s nothing, actually. Just forget about it.“

„Okay?“

Nothing was okay. Tony barely talked to May in person. They talked occasionally on the phone. Nothing more or less. So why would he suddenly want to talk with her in person? Shit.

They arrived rather quickly at his apartment and Peter felt sick. He had asked himself if he had put away all of his equipment after his T-shot this morning like half a million times already.

Before he knew they already were in front of the apartment door. He pulled out his keys and opened them up. 

„Already back? I am in the kitchen, Peter. How was your day?“, he heard May call. 

„It was good. Uhm, May? Mr. Stark picked me up. He‘s here by the way.“, Peter answered.

It followed a short silence before both of them heard a rattling from the kitchen and May showed up in the doorframe. 

„Hey, what a rare view.“, she said as cool as ever. 

„Pleasure is on me. Sorry for suddenly showing up, May. Could we talk for a bit?“

„I'll go pack up my stuff, then.“, Peter said and quickly disappeared into his room.

He didn't want to be in the same room with them. 

He quickly had closed the door and grabbed some stuff from all around which he packed into his bag. Also, he tried to think positively. It couldn’t be that bad, right? 

It only took about 10 minutes to gather all his things. As he had finished, he pulled out his phone and let himself fall onto the bed. 

As he thought, there were about fifty new messages. Most from people he didn't know, probably thanks to Flash. He still had no clue how he got his number.

Ned also texted him. He knew about his alter ego, but still couldn’t believe most things that happen. Though he was his man in the chair. 

He would have to ask May if he could get a new number. And probably to change schools. And to get a new name. Again. 

Maybe, just maybe he was a bit overreacting. Most likely, the people from his school were just curious and he could probably tell them that he had to attend a meeting with Tony. Good thing he mentioned that before to MJ, so she could hold his back. 

„Peter, come here for a second!“, he suddenly heard May. 

Was it something bad after all? May hadn’t sounded like she was furious, so probably not.

He slowly got up and walked over to the living room, where his aunt and Tony sat on the couch. 

„What’s wrong?“, he asked and didn't dare to sit down. Anxiety was a bitch.

„Tony and I were talking about you staying at the compound for the weekends. Since your last weekend was great as I just heard from him, because you had refused to talk about it, I’ll agree. But I have one condition and you know exactly what I want you to do.“, May explained to him. 

Peter knew. As he came home after that weekend, he wasn’t even able to take off his own shirt. His sides were covered in dark bruises and he had to stay home from school so his super-healing could take care of it. May had been furious. 

He knew that it was a stupid thing to do. And he also was aware of the fact that he should’ve told them long before.

He wanted to tell them two weeks ago, but then the thing with Loki came up and Mr.Stark was mad at him and much other stuff happened. 

May even thought first that he had told them and was about to kill Tony. 

„Okay. I‘ll do it. But... later?“, Peter tried.

May just looked at him with skeptical eyes. 

„What are you guys talking about?“, Tony asked confused. 

May still kept his eyes on Peter as she rose her voice.

„Peter will tell you later. And if not, you can call me this evening.“

Yeah. Now Peter wanted to stay home. Forever. 


	8. Chapter 8

**LOKI**

He was bored and felt lonely. His injuries had healed over a week ago and now he spent most of his day in the room Stark had provided for him. He could count the times he was outside on one hand. 

He hadn’t spoken to any of the residents except for Thor and Bruce.

Still, he tried to keep them away from him, cause he still was afraid of them being mad at him.

Thor had brought him books and some technical device from Stark which he had called a tablet computer. Thor couldn’t explain the function of it to him, but with a little help from F.R.I.D.A.Y., he had figured it out quite quickly. 

But no matter how hard he tried to distract himself he couldn’t forget about Thanos. He dreamed about him and he knew that he had to tell Thor. 

They had to stop him or this whole universe would be doomed. 

He wished he could contact Nebula or Gamora somehow. Nebula kept track of Thanos's ship and could inform him about his whereabouts. 

A deep sigh escaped his mouth and he put aside the book he tried to read for the last few hours. 

If only he could do something. 

He walked over to the big window front from which he could overlook the outside area.

It seemed as if Stark had just returned. The gate just opened and he already could see his car. He drove near the building at high speed and parked it outside this time. He just wanted to turn as he recognized the brown curls of a certain spider child. 

So Peter was back. He felt a short spark of joy until he realizes that the kid was most likely here for the others. 

He laughed at his foolishness. Just because the kid had saved him, doesn't mean he cared for him. He was so stupid.  
  


**PETER**

He wasn’t quite sure, but he could swear that he just had seen Loki at the window. 

He still felt miserable, because he had no clue how he should tell them, but at least Loki was feeling better. 

Pepper wasn't here this time. As well as Clint who spent some time with his family. Nat was here though. And she just came down the hallway as he entered the building. 

„Hey, kid. Had a good week?“, she asked, walking in his direction. 

„Yeah, was great. You’re going to the gym?“, he asked and quickly pushed his aunt's condition into a back corner of his mind. 

„Nah, just going for a run. If you want to spar for a bit, ask Bucky or come to me later.“, she smiled and patted him on the head on her way out. 

„Great, see you later then.“, he said and made his way to the common area. Bucky and Sam sat there and argued about a movie, which Bucky most likely not knew. 

It was kinda fun to watch them together. They were way too alike to admit it, but they became pretty close friends the last few months since Cap had found Bucky and brought them here. Better said since he had stolen his shield and had a really bad fight with Tony only to made up a few weeks later. Since then they all lived together here. 

Tony was still a little bitch to Bucky but he forgave him. 

„Hey, guys. How‘s it going?“, Peter greeted them, dropped his bag next to the entrance, and seated himself between the two of them.

„Tell this stupidass that John Wick isn’t a dumb movie! Just because he’s an ignorant bastard he doesn‘t have the right to make this masterpiece down!“, Sam hissed and his gaze pierced through Bucky. 

„Language, you dickhead! Here are children!“, Bucky grunted and showed his middle finger to Sam. 

„Nice to see you two too.“, Peter laughed.

„Stop yelling around here! Spare the kid from your lovers' quarrel!“, Tony interrupted.

„Oh shut up, Stark.“, Sam murmured.

„I heard that!“, Tony complained. 

„Kid. Lab. Now.“, he continued, took off his glasses, and grabbed a pizza slice as he passed the kitchen island. 

„John Wick isn’t that bad, just give it a try.“, Peter said quickly and was already out of the room.

„It’s unrealistic!“, he heard Bucky and just laughed as he swiftly made his way to Tony. 

Tony just gave F.R.I.D.A.Y. further instructions to show off all the data he had of Peters suit, as he walked into the room. 

„So, where should we start?“, he asked, looked at Tony, and then the hologram before him.

They worked for hours. The sun has already begun to set, as Peter realized that he wanted to visit Loki before he needed to fulfill his promise. 

He asked Mr.Stark where Lokis was and said goodbye before he left the lab. 

He couldn’t fail Lokis room as it was right next to Thors. 

The previous night he had read a few things about the god he found on some mythology pages on the web. 

As much as they wrote, Loki was a shapeshifter and even would sometimes appear as a woman. So he thought, that maybe Loki would understand his current problem and might even give him some advice. 

Added to all of this information came that Loki liked him and he felt comfortable around the god. Therefore he had the best conditions.

He rather quickly arrived at the door to the god's room and knocked hesitantly. No one answered, but he decided to go in anyway. 

Loki sat on a canapé before the wide glass front. He was reading a book and it didn’t seem like he was bothered by him entering. 

„Hello, Mr.Loki.“, Peter said and walked over to him.

„How many times should I tell you that Loki is enough.“, the god answered, closing his book.

„You look much better.“, he said then. 

„You look less in pain too.“

„Yeah. About that. Can I ask you a question?“

„If the question is that I already knew that you were lying about your condition, the answer is yes. I am the god of mischief. I have invented lies.“

„Yeah, no. I wanted to ask you for your opinion about transgender.“

„About what?“

„Transgender. Ya know. Girls which were born as guys and the other way around.“

„What’s about them?“

„What do you think about them.“

„I can’t understand them.“, the god finally answered. 

Peter's heart stood still for a second. Then Loki continued.

„It’s not that you can decide which gender you want to be. There are days you feel like a girl and want to be feminine. Then days you want to be masculine. And also days you want to be both or nothing. I never had understood how people feel comfortable with just one of them.“

„Wait. Are you telling me, that you’re genderfluid?“

„I don‘t this word. But if it fits my description then yes. Why do you ask?“

Peter felt a weight fall from his heart. This was the best he could think of!

„Loki, I am trans. So, that means I was born as a girl. But now I am a boy.“

„Congratulations.“, the god simply said. 

„So you‘re okay with it?“, he asked again, not believing that it actually could be that simple. 

„I am. But even if I am not, it wouldn’t matter.“

Peter could have cried. He had hoped for it but this really wasn’t what he had expected. 

„I guess that you hadn’t told me that for nothing. It seems to bother you.“

„It does. And yet I still have to tell Mr.Stark and the others, because my aunt won‘t let me stay here anymore.“

„Wouldn’t it be the better question if you even want to stay here if they know but didn’t approve it?“

„Yeah, but still I like these guys. And I like you. And it would be horrible if they would hate me.“

„Peter. Let me tell you something. I am responsible for the death of hundreds of people. I tried to take over the world. It doesn’t matter if it was me or just my body controlled by someone else. They still let me stay here.“

„Then why did Mr.Stark tell me that you wouldn’t talk to them?“

„It might be the same reason as yours. We seem to have something in common. But that wasn’t my point.“

„I know. It’s still terrifying.“

„I don‘t think that something like that would bother them. Thor for example knows about me. It should be enough to have a god by your side.“

„By the way, is it a he-day, a she-day, or a they-day? Or maybe something in between?“, Peter began but noticed the confusion in Lokis eyed.

„Like are you feeling like a guy or girl today?“

„Why would that bother you?“

„You’re comforting me right now. The least I can do is go with the right pronouns.“

„I guess today is a he-day then. But you should go soon. It’s getting quite late.“

„Okay. One last question before I go. Can you come with me?“

LOKI

Loki was confused. Why would the kid want him as a back-up?

He wasn't exactly what you'd call a good company and not to mention he couldn't even muster the courage to step in front of the Avengers himself.

„I don't think that that’s really what you want. You should consult my brother in such matters as companionship.“

„You’re afraid of what they think too. But if we go to them together, it should be easier, right?“

„Don’t be silly. I am not afraid.“, Loki lied. Of course, he was. 

„I am not the one who‘s being ridicules. You just told me about it. Please just go with me. I can’t do it without you.“


	9. Chapter 9

**NARRATORS VIEW**

He lost. But to be fair there wasn’t much he could do about the boy's puppy eyes and the fact, that Peter seemed to actually like him. Which made him quite comfortable.

And now they stand before the door leading to the common area and waited for Peters nervousness to go down. 

„I gathered everyone in the living room, Peter. Wanda also arrived a few seconds ago.“, F.R.I.D.A.Y announced and Loki could see how pale the teenager had gotten. 

Maybe he should do the first step to make it easier for the boy. 

„Okay, let's go.“, Peter said just at the moment Loki wanted to step forward. 

„I'll be right behind you.“, he reassured the boy, which smiled weakly at him. Yet again the god had to think of his late son. 

The others were sitting around on the sofas and comfy chairs around the TV. Tony stood in front of it and held an old looking VHS tape in one of his hands. Steve sunk deeper into the couch and desperately hugged a cushion. Sam beside him tried to hold back his laughter.

„Little Spiderling! You finally got my brother out of his room!“, Thor called out to the both of them and the others finally noticed their entrance.

„Hey, kid, come here a second. You‘ll never guess what I got here! If you and Reindeer Games want to watch it, get your asses on the couch.“, Tony grinned in their direction.

Okay, that wasn’t exactly what Loki had expected. Let away the weird nickname Tony didn’t look like he was unpleased by his presence. Neither did the others. 

„Can I tell y’all something?“, Peter suddenly said. 

The attention of the others settled on the boy. 

„What’s up, Peter?“, Wanda finally said. 

„I am trans.“, he dropped the bomb without leaving room for any excuses. 

Loki somehow felt proud. 

„What?“, Nat was the first who managed to react. 

„Like, I was born a girl and now I am a boy and I couldn’t tell you before, because I was afraid you would hate me, and I still am, but I got hurt the last time I was here, because I wore my binder for too long, and so May...“

„Wait, a minute kid. Did you just tell me, that you got yourself hurt? What did we say about keeping quiet about fucking dangerous things?“, Tony somehow managed-to everyone’s surprise- to keep his voice down.

„No... Yeah. What?“, the boy was clearly confused. 

Nobody else in the room dared to say anything else. 

„You’ve any clue how much such a binder can do to your body if you wear it for too long?“, Tony said then, still calm. 

„Yeah, I am sorry Mr.Stark.“, Peter answered. 

„You’ve been in school for most of the day, almost four hours in the lab with me- Am I correct F.R.I.D.A.Y.?“

„Peter and you have been working the lab for three hours, fifty minutes and 57 seconds, Boss.“, F.R.I.D.A.Y. confirmed. 

„-and almost two hours otherwhere. That is way more than eight hours. So you‘re going to call it a night, take that thing off and try to breathe probably again.“

Everyone looked at Tony as he was some alien subject and asked themselves why he even knew about all of this. 

„But Mr.Stark. Why aren’t you mad at me?“

„Oh, I am definitely am.“, he claimed. 

„All of us are.“, Nat said then. 

„How can you think that poorly of us, man. I am friends with that dimwit and you think it would bother? Dude.“, Sam continued.

„Oh, shut up. Who said we‘re friends.“, Bucky grunted, which brought him a few chuckles. 

„And here I thought we would get another girl on the team. That‘s the most upsetting thing about it.“, Wanda interrupted their banter before it even started. It made Peter smile. 

„Peter, I don‘t quite understand this, but how can you even think, that anyone would hate you.“, Steve told him.

Everyone told him the same thing. It was stupid of him to even think, that this messed up family-like group would be anything but supportive. Even Vision tried to reassure him and that meant something. 

„So anyone else wants to say something? Maybe you, Rock of Ages?“, Tony said at one point. 

„Oh, Me? No, Peter and I already had a quite pleasant conversation earlier.“, Loki answered. 

„Sure you did.“, the inventor said and went over to the still awkward boy to grab him by his shoulder and directed him with the words „Let's go.“, gently out of the room. 

The others remained in the room and Thor was finally able to fully introduce his brother. Less to Lokis liking. 

„I am still sorry, Mr.Stark. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I started overthinking and became afraid.“, Peter said, as they were walking towards the private quarters. 

„Yeah, we need to talk about this overthinking issue of yours too. But first, we need to work over your suit, because there's no way that I let you out patrolling with a binder and there’s also no way that you're going to listen to me.“

Peter grinned, now knowing that everything would be alright with him being himself. 

„How do you even know about all this stuff?“, the boy then asked. 

„You remember that boy I told you about before? He’s trans too and so I looked into it a bit.“

Now Peter couldn’t anything but smile. He had wished for nothing more than that the team would tolerate him, just to learn that they were even supportive and accepted him for what he was. 

He had never felt happier than this moment.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let all of you know:
> 
> I despise this chapter with my whole being. 
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you somehow enjoyed it!
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and subscriptions!


	10. Chapter 10

**PETER**

The next morning Peter was starving. He hadn’t had dinner last night and his fast metabolism added the rest. 

Once again he looked around in the room. His room. Tony wanted to surprise him and gave him his own room in the private quarters. Which was a huge update to the guest room he had slept in before. 

All in all, the day ended well. More than good. He wanted to think perfectly but that was too corny. Even for him. 

After a quick shower, he dressed and went to the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. It was still early and he hadn’t expected anyone else to be up yet. 

So it was a surprise to see Loki and Thor sitting at the table, eating Poptarts. Okay, Thor was eating. Loki was watching Thor with disgust. 

„Morning, Mr.Loki and Mr.Thor.“, he said as he walked over to the fridge. 

„Spiderboy, I still need to offer you my gratitude for finally getting my brother outta his room!“, Thor called out to him.

Peter turned around from the open fridge and looked at the God who still sat by the table half a Poptart in hands. 

„Oh, please shut up, brother.“, he heard Loki whispering. 

„We had a wonderful evening together thanks to you.“, Thor continued while ignoring Loki.

„It was humiliating.“, Loki began to argue. 

„It was not.“, the other tried to clarify.

„Thanks?... Sorry?“, Peter tried to find the correct response and at the same time not to laugh at their brotherly bickering.

„You don‘t need to apologize. It was my own decision.“, Loki said to the boy.

„And you!“, he pointed to his brother. „Stop embarrassing me in front of others!“

„I am not! Am I, Spiderboy?“

„It's SpiderMAN.“

Peter then finally grabbed some milk out of the fridge and went for fruitloops and a bowl before he seated himself between Loki and Thor. 

„You should be nicer to your brother.“, then he continued.

„You sound like our mother.“, Thor laughed. 

Loki said nothing to that and just glared daggers into Thor. 

„Mr.Loki- Wait. Is Mr.Loki fine today or is it something else? Oh shit, I said it before too! Sorry if...“, Peter rambled on but was quickly interrupted by Lokis hand on his mouth.

„First. I told you before that just Loki is fine. Second, What did you want to ask me?“

„Okay, sorry. Do you want something to eat too?“, Peter said as Loki had taken his hand away. 

„I am not particularly hungry.“

„But I am. Morning, guys. Peter.“, Nat greeted them as she entered the room. 

All of them wished her a good morning as well. Even Loki, which was huge progress when you consider that yesterday he hadn’t even talked to her. 

Now the four of them sat together, ate, and talked a bit. 

Peter was a bit disappointed as Nat told him, that Tony prohibited anybody from training with him before his suit was upgraded, but also understood why he did that.

Later on, some of the others joined them. Including Bruce, Wanda, Vision, and Bucky.

After breakfast, Peter joined Tony in his lab and they tried to find a solution for Peter's suit which wasn't life-threatening. They worked till Pepper arrived at the compound and hushed them out of the lab.

Now Peter was laying on his bed. Tony and he had agreed that he would take a break from binding every five hours, just to be sure that Peter wouldn’t hurt himself with it. 

„You seem bored.“

Peter screamed rather unmanly and jumped on the ceiling as he suddenly heard a kinda familiar voice behind him. 

„What are you doing up there?“

As he looked back at the ground his eyes almost dropped out. 

Next to his bed stood Loki. But not the Loki he had seen before, more like a female edition of him. 

„You scared me!“ 

„What are you doing in your room alone?“

„Taking a break from binding.“

„Won't you come down again?“ 

„Yeah. Right.“

He let himself down on the floor right next to Loki and couldn’t help himself to stare at her. 

Loki looked at him with discomfort. 

„You're not comfortable with my appearance?“

With that Peter finally looked away. 

„No. It's just- How did you do that.“

„I told you before that I possess magic.“

„Yeah. Right. Sorry. You look amazing!“

Loki smiled a bit.

„Thanks. It's been a while since I last took this form.“

„I wish I could do that. I mean I wear a baggy shirt but without my binder, I still look like a girl.“, he said and folded his arms in front of his chest.

„If it's just that.“, Loki then said and snapped her fingers.

Peter looked at her puzzled. He didn't understand what she meant by that. 

Loki just rolled her eyes and shoved him in front of the mirror.

His eyes grew wide. 

With trembling hands, he groped his chest. It felt exactly the same as before but looked like his binder was still on. 

„It's just an illusion. I can’t alter your body but your appearance.“, she explained before he even got the chance to ask. 

Without hesitation, Peter pulled around and almost threw himself onto the woman. If she hadn’t been a demigod he might have crushed her with his hug. 

Then he suddenly realized that Loki might found it overwhelming. They hadn’t as much physical contact since he had carried her out of that prison-like place. 

He promptly let go of her and started sputtering apologies over apologies. Only Lokis's laugh stopped him. 

„It's fine. Stop apologizing for everything. I am not mad and trust me: You'll know immediately when I am mad.“

After she finished Peter hugged her again. He hadn’t deserved all of this. All the friends he had and all the acceptance. But he promised himself that he will prove him worthy of it someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to upload this chapter yesterday ^^‘
> 
> Thanks again for all the interactions!


	11. Chapter 11

**TONY**

He didn't know how he should react to this whole situation. He was aware of the fact that Loki wasn't a potential danger anymore. Still, it gave him the chills when he thought of Peter and Loki becoming so close in such a short time.

He stood in front of a window and watched Peter who was guiding a rather feminine-looking Loki to the river shore. The inventor was on his way to the boy's room to show him some designs he came up with for his suit. Peter actually was supposed to take a break now. That was the thing that bothered him. 

It may be that Loki wasn't a danger to any of them, still, he didn't have further pieces of information about the demigod. And Thor mostly told stories of their heroic battles. 

„Why are you watching them?“

Pepper suddenly stood next to him.

„I should do some research on Loki, don‘t you think?“

„What I think is that you should talk to him. When I remember correctly you’ve spoken twice to him. Peter trusts him, why can’t you do that too?“

„It's not that. I know myself that he’s been manipulated and hadn’t done anything wrong. Still, we know nothing about him besides that he is a good strategist and can do some sort of hoodoo.“

„Sometimes I wonder who’s the genius here. Loki is not human. Even if you do research nothing will come up. Maybe you should do it the old-fashioned way and talk to him.“, Pepper smiled and gave him a short peck on the cheek, before she left again. 

For a genius, he was indeed a dumbass. 

The old fashioned way then. 

  
  
**LOKI**

  
She hadn’t the time before, but now that she was finally able to control her body by herself she had to admit that earth's nature was quite beautiful. 

First, she was against leaving the building. Mostly because she thought that she would lose control. But when Peter had smiled at her and convinced her that everything will be alright, she gave in. 

As much as she wanted to hate him for his intrusive manner, she just couldn’t. It had been a long time since she last trusted a person entirely and it was a nice feeling.

„Why are we going to the shore again?“

„It's a surprise! But trust me it’s really cool.“, Peter grinned. 

They left the road at some point and walked downwards to the water. 

At a small headland stood a single tree, which was where Peter headed to. 

As they arrived Loki wanted to ask why this should be a special place, but then Peter tapped on the ground two times and in front of them a door opened up on the ground, revealing a staircase. 

„You know that a hole in the earth isn’t what I would call “cool“.“, she said, raising an eyebrow.

„Just trust me. Ladies first.“, Peter grinned. 

„You know that I am capable of ripping you apart by pure willpower.“

„Yeah, but you won‘t. Still, ouch.“

„Don’t be so sure about that.“

„Come on.“

Loki sighed but already began to climb down the stairs. Peter was right behind her and she considered a moment that being trustful was a wrong decision after all. 

The staircase leads to a narrow tunnel, which made her feel uncomfortable. But then the tunnel widened and as it ended he stood inside a gigantic underwater dome made of glass. 

The floor was dark wood, covered by the reflections of the water.

A huge lounge was in the center as well as a coffee table. 

„It‘s cool. Right?“, she heard Peter, now beside her again. 

„I have to admit that it's quite a beautiful sight.“

„You haven’t seen the best yet.“

Peter walked over to the lounge and let himself fall onto it. 

„F.R.I.D.A.Y.? You've got any movie recommendations for me?", he asked with a grin on his face.

„I found a few movies based on your past searches. Should I play a random one as usual?“, the AI responded.

„Feel free to do so.“

This time the AI stayed silent, but suddenly some of the glass panels went black and music started to play. 

Loki slowly wandered to the lounge as well and seated herself next to the boy.

She watched the now adjusted screen turning blue and the dome started to get a bit darker too. 

„Why did we come all the way down here to watch a movie?“, she asked after a few minutes. 

Wouldn’t it be way easier to go to the common area for that?  
Let away the fact, that Peter got his own TV in his room. 

„Because I like this place. It's cozy and most of the time Sam and Bucky won't show up here. They always make fun of my taste in movies.“, the boy explained to her. 

She just nodded and made herself a bit more comfortable. It still was hard to that. Her body was used to be tense all the time. Comfort meant danger. It was hard to get rid of that. Let alone the fact, that she still tried to be vigilant. 

But somehow she didn't feel that way around Peter. She couldn’t bring herself to associate him with danger. 

So they sat there in silence and watched a rather confusing but still entertaining film about a gamin, a jinn, a monkey, a princess, and an evil sorcerer. 

„Loki? I forget to ask if you want me to name you by a more feminine name when you‘re like this.“, Peter asked after a bit. 

Loki turned away from the screen to give the boy a stern but still gentle look. 

„You start overthinking again. I would’ve told you before.“, she just said and started to watch the movie again. 

„You'll tell me if I do something wrong, right?“

„Sweetheart, Ill not repeat me.“

„Sorry.“, Peter grinned a bit awkwardly and continued watching the movie as well.

She felt dumb for some reason, but in these few days she knew the boy, she took a liking to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of school ill only update every two days from now on.
> 
> Thanks for all the interactions!!


	12. Chapter 12

**TONY**

He hadn’t slept that night.   
Okay, he hadn’t slept since last Thursday but shit happens. It wasn‘t anything new.

New was, that he tried to make breakfast. Not only for him but for the whole team. Which meant, he would get those fucking pancakes done. No matter what. 

He didn't even know how he got this dumb idea. But it wasn't because of the dinner, Loki (LOKI!) had cooked Peter last evening, that’s for sure. 

„Boss, there is smoke coming out of the waffle iron.“, he suddenly heard the AI.

„What!“, he just yelled and started to run to that goddammit machine.

He basically ripped out the plug from the socket and immediately opened the stupid device how he will start to refer to it from now on. 

The supposed waffles were almost burnt down to ashes. 

„Shit!“, he cursed and was tempted to throw the whole thing out of the window. He just started to calculate how hard he had to toss to reach the Hudson when Nat entered the kitchen.

„Since when do you cook?“, she asked without a greeting, a big grin on her lips. 

„Since this morning.“

„Got offended by Peter giving you less attention because of Loki?“

„Come on, Nat. I am a grown ass adult. And I am Iron Man. Why should I be jealous?“

„I didn’t say anything about you being jealous.“

„Out of my kitchen, Romanoff.“

„Should I lend you a hand?“

  
**PETER**

He woke up to F.R.I.D.A.Y. announcing that breakfast was ready and it was only a matter of a few minutes that he was ready, though he double-checked that Lokis spell was still working. 

Ten minutes later he was on his way to the kitchen. 

„Good morning, Peter.“, he heard Cap and turned around for a moment.

„Morning, Mr.Rogers!“, the boy said. His good mood was as prominent as ever in his face.

„Now that the training ban is lifted thanks to Loki, would you mind joining Bucky, Sam, and me for a run after breakfast? The two of them made some stupid bet and we barely train together.“, Steve smiled at the boy. 

He just slightly freaked out that moment, because Captain America (that Captain America!) really asked him to go on a run with him.

It took him a moment to remember that he basically was Spider-Man and that it was probably no big deal. Only then he realized that he hadn’t answered yet. 

„Sure. It's cool that Loki helped me out. But he said, that it is only a 20 miles radius till his spell fades, so I can’t leave the compound.“

He was surprised that he managed to keep his voice steady. 

„No problem, kid. I have to leave before noon anyway.“, Steve smiled and the continued their way in silence. 

Tony stood by the stove, a pan in one hand and a spatula in the other. 

„Morning, Kid, Rogers.“, Peter heard the inventor mumble. 

Wanda, Pepper, and Bruce already sat at the table munching on some of the pancakes. 

It was a bizarre look, to be honest. 

He never had Tony seen in front of a stove, not to mention while cooking. 

„Morning.“, he answered still a bit surprised, before he settled himself next to Wanda.

A few minutes later Tony brought him, as well as Steve (but without a snarky comment), a plate with pancakes.

Astonished he grabbed a fork and began to dig in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest. Chapter. Ever.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Thanks to all who interacted again!


	13. Chapter 13

**LOKI**

They never had thought of Tony as a man who would see such a small thing as cooking as a competition. They also talked to him about three times while being their true self. So maybe they thought wrong. 

When Loki entered the kitchen, the other residents of the compound were already gathered around the table. They were surprised as the AI had informed them about breakfast but they decided it would be a good occasion to tie some bonds with the others. 

Which was necessary thinking about the fact that they would, according to their brother, live here for quite a bit. To be honest, only sitting around and reading wasn‘t the best way to kill time. Even tho it was way better than their last whereabouts.

After a short greeting, they sat down beside their brother. 

„How about pancakes, Reindeer Games?“, they heard Tony, and because no one at the table seemed like they were food poised, they agreed to the inventor's offer. 

It was then when they noticed the look on Tony‘s face. The same face they always made themself when they were a child and their brother had won a training battle. 

A grin escaped them. Does the mechanic want to play? They wouldn’t say no to this. Seemed like fun. 

For the rest of their breakfast, Loki would talk to Natasha. She was much friendlier than she looked and after a long conversation about chess, the two of them decided to play later. 

They also got to talk to Wanda. She was a sweet girl and she was kinda curious about their shapeshifting, which was the base for a long long long conversation.

At some point, the others started to leave. Loki stayed back with Tony, who already was doing the dishes and cursing everyone for leaving him alone. (Which was the worst bitch move anyone could do.)

Loki already had figured out their next move. Yeah, maybe Tony was capable of something as basic as making breakfast. But Loki was basically a millennial older than the inventor and had had enough children to know how to COOK. 

They also were still kinda childish and he wouldn’t be himself if he wouldn’t rub that under Tony's nose. 

„Need any help, Antony?“, Loki asked, viewing his nails.

„From you? No, why would I? It would be terrible if your nail polish gets broken.“, they heard his rather sarcastically response. 

„What a shame, Antony. I guess I am going to bake a cake then. Peter yesterday told me that he loves strawberry cake.“

They saw Tony's eyebrow flinch and had to repress a laugh. It was way easier to mock him as he thought. 

„Peter needs to leave after lunch so it would be a waste of time.“

„What a blessing to able to use magic.“

They basically could hear Tony gritting his teeth. The inventor didn't answer that time. 

So Loki got up and joined Tony by the kitchen counter. 

This would be so much fun. 

  
**PETER**

  
It was freeing to be able to run without his ribs trying to kill him. Let alone the fact, that Sam actually had the guts to challenge Bucky. 

This whole run was one of the funniest things he ever had done. It even got funnier when Bucky and Sam almost put up a fight in the middle. 

It was a shame that they had to come back shortly after, because of Steve‘s appointment. 

He went to the shower first of all. 

The fact that he finally looked male in the mirror, gave him confidence. He knew, that someday he wouldn’t need that spell anymore.

After dressing, he packed all his stuff together. He loved being here, but he also missed May. He would need to tell her anything that happened.

After everything was done, he decided to head to the common area. What he then saw, shocked him. 

The whole kitchen was covered in pinkish goo which looked a bit like whipped cream and pieces of what was supposed to be cake. 

In the middle of all that, Tony and Loki stood, yelling at each other and throwing cake at each other. 

„You son of a bitch, how can you dare!“, Tony yelled. 

Peter then spotted Nat on the couch in the living room. He decided to do the only right thing he could do and ask the most trustworthy person in the room.

So he swiftly made his way over to the red hair and sat down beside her. 

„What happened?“, he asked kinda in distress. 

„Don‘t worry, they are just arguing about who would be the better parental figure for you.“, Nat told him, not looking up from her book. 

„That’s definitely not true!“, Tony then said.

„We‘re ARGUING because Stark ruined my cake!“, Loki meant outraged. 

„Well.“, Nat said, closing her book, staying up. 

„It doesn’t matter what you‘re fighting about. But I would suggest you to clean the kitchen before Pepper comes back. Also thanks to that, we won't be able to make dinner. So I am taking Peter out for lunch and bring him home and you two do your thing.“

Peter looked at her with astonishment and just nodded. Nat then guided him out of the common area and the two of them did exactly as she just had announced.

Leaving back an outraged Tony and a pouting Loki. 

Well, this weekend was at least fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is late. I know. Sorry.
> 
> Please dont be mad ^^'


	14. Chapter 14

**WADE**

The job he got was way too easy. He didn't know why he didn't turn it down.

[You exactly know why you didn’t.]  
White deadpanned.

{Yeah, first because you can’t let children suffer and second you were worried about Spidey's ass again.}  
Yellow agreed

„Shut up, you two. Spidey's ass is still sixteen, so we won't talk about it.", Wade said and continued his way down the street. 

An old Lady gave him an odd look, as she heard him talking to himself. Maybe it was the suit too.

{Come on, you know that it wouldn't bother us.}

„Stark would probably invent some fancy machine which could take me down me for good, I would probably try to kill me myself and he’s is  
still a freaking minor. We're just here to look if everything is alright.", he tried to be the sane one again. Holy Shit, that was exhausting.

„Why would you try to kill yourself and who's a minor?", Wade suddenly heard above him. The alley he just walked in smelled like garbage and piss. Not exactly a pleasant odor. 

Wade did a heavily exaggerated heart-attack pose and looked up to Spider-Men who sat on the fire escape of one of the buildings.

„Holy shit, Spidey! I am an old man, don't scare me to death!", he said over-dramatically.

{We’re not being over-dramatically. Like never!}

[We're a bit though.]

*I am just the narrator, but could you two please let me  
continue without interrupting anymore?*

„They won't. Believe me.“

God, please, no.

„Are you talking to the boxes again?", Peter then asked.

„We just have a pleasant conversation with the narrator. So, what's up, Spidey. Long time  
no see!“

„Okay. I will probably ask you later on what that means and I was just on a Weekend Trip. You’ve killed anyone? You look like a truck hit you.“

„What makes you think such terrible things, Baby Boy! I just beat the shit out of them. But who would think that a bunch of catholic pedo-priests would carry weapons around.“, he said with the best sad expression he could handle while wearing his mask.

„Wait, what?", the boy said slightly confused.

„Pinky promise, I didn't un-alive anybody."

„I meant the part with the priests."

„Well, I’ll treat you to tacos and tell you everything. What you say  
Spidey?“, Wade wiggled with his invisible eyebrows.

„It's been a quiet night, after all, why not. I want a burrito though.“

„Only the best for you, Baby Boy.“

He almost could see the boy rolling his eyes.

{Just imagine him rolling his eyes while…}

„SHUT UP!“

Peter shrugged slightly. Most people wouldn't have recognized  
it. Wade saw it.

„Just Yellow being the little bitch he is."

„Almost thought so.", Peter said and grinned still a bit tense. 

They went for Tacos and Burritos. Okay, Peter went, because Wade looked like he just had a date with a motor saw.

Wade in the meantime placed himself on the rooftop in front of their usual taco-place. He felt like a little schoolgirl thinking about the fact, that Peter at least was willing to talk to him.

„Should I dress as named school girl you're talking about? I always thought pink would suit me."

*Could I stop you?*

„Probably not."

Just at that moment -* thank God*- Peter webbed himself up next to Wade, two greasy paper bags in one hand. He sat down and handed the merc one of the bags.

„So, what about those priests and killing yourself?"

„No big deal. I may have castrated one of them but the cops came just as I wanted to leave. So he's maybe alive."

„Wade, we've talked about that. Maybe alive is not the same as still alive.“, Peter groaned as soon as Wade had finished. 

„Come on, Petey. That guy runs an orphan. He deserved it. And it was just his balls."

Peter sighed and rubbed over his mask. He looked like he finds his words again. 

„It wasn't even that much blood.", Wade tried again. 

He doesn't felt bad for the child-rapist. He felt bad for upsetting Peter though.

{How should we not! He's a fucking angel.}

[I am pretty sure that he won’t mind.]

{Really?}

[I always knew you were stupid, but that’s just the next level.]

„Angel sounds quite right.“, Wade said absently.

„What?", Peter said then, slowly pulling out a taco from his bag,  
only then realizing his mask was still on and pulling it up to his nose.

„I would tell you what I found at that place but that is far away from PG.“, Wade turned back to him.

„At least you didn't kill him.", Peter sighed again. 

He was still here, so Wade doubted he would hate him any more than he already did.

[He literally can't hate us more than he already does.]  
White commented.

„So what did you do this weekend, Petey-pie? Had to be something special if you ditch that hot ass outfit for it.", he grinned under his mask.

{So much to „He is still a kid“.} Yellow laughed. 

He ignored the boxes and looked at Peter who just had his second burrito unwrapped.

"Mr.Stark had me over at the compound. I told you already about the whole rescuing Loki thing. So I spent most of my weekend with him and showed him about ten different Disney movies."

„OMG. Spidey, are you cheating on me?", Wade exhaled with his best-played frown.

[Yeah, that totally sounds like a platonically acceptable sentence.]

{We should fuck him. I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't mind.} 

[I am pretty sure he and his armored watchdog would consider this rape.]

„I wouldn't dare to, DP.“, the boy grinned at him. 

{O-M-G. Petey flirted back on us!!} Yellow screeched like some fourteen-year-old K-Pop Stan. 

[That’s low. Even for the narrator.]

{K-Pop is legit the best!}

[I’m never trying to defend you again. Never.]

„You little tease. I think I have to trust you for now. Don’t play with my innocent little heart.“, he huffed out in response. 

Peter snorted and almost choked on his burrito at that comment.

[We shouldn’t even be allowed to use such words.]

{But we are INNOCENT!}

[We stopped counting on how many deaths we caused by 463. That was almost ten years.]

„Maybe I should drop by sometimes when you’re there. Have to talk about the whole Avengers-Thingie with Stark anyway.“

„Oh, I am sure Mr. Stark would LOVE to have you on the team.“, Peter answered sarcastically.

„Words can hurt, Petey! Words can hurt.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so freaking sorry for updating so late. I was non stop busy those past few days and way to tired to write a correct sentence. 
> 
> Still I wanted to say, that I love all of you for sending me so much kudos and interact in all sorts of ways! 
> 
> You are the best!


End file.
